Nigasa x Makoto Fluffy and Smutty
by Snapsnotclaps
Summary: Makoto invites Nigasa over his house to swim. Things get awkward, but they end up fucking at the end. Fluff. Smut. And Happiness. First story ever!


I don't own anything from Swimming anime/free!

This is my first and may be my only story unless I get people to respond back on how they liked it.

NagisaxMakoto fluffy and smutty

Makoto PV  
I can't wait for Nagisa to come over. We are gunna go swimming in the pool in my backyard and then we are going to have a sleepover ;). Nagisa will be here in ten minutes. I hope he is as into me as I am into him... I am all ready for him to come over. I have all the snacks laid out, my best looking bathing suit on, and also I am freshly shaven, yeah down there. This is his first time he will ever come over my house since we were younger. I hope everything turns out well. I better wait by the front door for him because the doorbell is broken. Oh and I hope he likes cats...  
Nagisa PV  
I am so excited to sleep with Makoto tonight, I mean sleep over at Makoto's house tonight. He is so hot. Like come on, his hair, plus those eyes, plus the rest of his body; equals warm hard core sex. Gosh, I'm so horny. I hope he likes me back though... Ugh I hate walking. It is so hot outside. Right when I get to Makoto's house I am going to jump into his pool. I arrive at the front door of his house and pause for a second. I think of strategies for getting Makoto to like me, but then get distracted by how hot he is. Unff Makoto. I feel my penis start to pulse and become hard, so I look around to check if anyone is watching and there isn't anyone. So like any normal teen, I start to help out my boner just infront of the door. My clean shaven dick was begging for me to rub it over my swimsuit because I haven't masterbated in a whole week. I was saving all my cum for Makoto, hopefully. I continue to palm my boner until I heard a large thud and familiar scream coming from the other side of the door.  
Makoto PV  
Holy shit holy shit, Nigasa can tell that that was me who fell on the floor and screamed. Ugh I am such a klutz. I tripped on my damn shovel. He could probably tell that I was watching him play with himself. I couldn't help myself. Nagisa is so cute and toned. He even has the most perfect cherry blonde hair. I couldn't help it. I haven't masterbated in a week because I was saving it for Nigasa. I had to whip out my boner and stroke it. What hell should I do now? If I open the door then Nagisa will see my boner sticking out of my swimsuit and definitely think I am weird. If I leave it locked then Nagisa will also think I am weird and I wouldn't have any chance with him. I think my best option is to leave the door open a crack and run...  
Nagisa PV  
Oh My Gosh. Did he notice me palming my dick? Makoto probably thinks I am weird now. He probably left the door locked and ran away. My whole day is ruined all because of my horniness. He is probably watching me from his window in disgust. Now I am pacing around Makoto's porch like a crazy lunatic thinking about what I should do. Ugh it is too dark for me to walk home now, I will probably get mugged. The only way I can be safe tonight would be if I face Makoto. Even if he thinks I am weird, he would probably allow me to sleep with his cat or something. Atleast my shirt covers up my boner. I am going to ring his doorbell. I slowly approach the doorbell and press the button. Ugh it doesn't work. I don't care anymore, if he thinks I am weird, so be it. I slam my fist against his front door and bam. The front door flies open rapidly to the sight of a small cat. I felt like I was a martial arts master. The cat meowed at me and then ran off quickly into the living room that was straight ahead through a corridor . I stood there looking at the living room. The cat peeked her face around the corner of the corridor and made eye contact with me. She then ran behind the couch where I heard the familiar scream again. Makoto peeped his head up from behind the couch...  
Makoto PV  
Our eyes met for the first time in ages. I missed those bright eyes. Snap out of it Makoto. "Hey Nigasa! Sorry, I was just dusting behind the couch and my cat just attacked me. I don't know what's up with her, this is the first time she ever attacked me. Well, come right in and take off your shoes!" I said. I watched as Nagisa took off his shoes and he still had his bulge. I couldn't take my eyes off of it. "Umm. Makoto, is there something wrong with my swimsuit?" Nagisa said. "No, it's just you take off your shoes weirdly." I said. What am I saying? "Okay then why don't you come out from behind the couch and show me how you do it?" Nagisa said. Crap, I still have my boner and it is popping out of the waistband of my swimsuit. Whatever I don't care anymore, if Nagisa doesn't like me then he doesn't like me. I walk around the couch revealing that I am hard...  
Nagisa PV  
Am I in heaven? Makoto is standing in front of me with the tip of his dick sticking out of his waistband. Unff my jaw dropped down and my boner sprung up. My swimsuit made a tent around my dick. We are standing face to face with our private parts partially exposed. Simultaneously we both utter "wow" while staring at each other's area in awe. Not another word was spoken after because we approached each other and started hooking up. I got to feel Makoto's body, head to toe, including his completely defined abs. After a few bites down Makoto's neck I dive down to his abs and kiss them. I make sure I feel every crease with my tongue and approach the precum filled tip of his dick that is tucked into his waistband. I pull down his swimsuit to reveal Makoto's 8 inch dick that slaps me right in the face. I immediately engulf Makoto's dick in my mouth, deep thoating about 6 inches. I continue to suck...  
Makoto PV  
Seeing Nigasa's head bob on my dick is so hot. Unff. Nigasa and I make eye contact as he licks my boner from the bottom to the tip. I get the chills from how good Nigasa issuing me feel. He may be the best person ever to give me head. "I'm gunna cum!" I screamed. As soon as I said that, Nigasa stopped sucking. I pleasurably and painfully help hold in my release while Nigasa watched and laughed at my struggle. When I regained my strength, I lifted Nigasa up and tossed him on his back on the couch. I took complete control as I ripped off his swimsuit, revealing his 7 inches, and bent his legs back. I licked his asshole until Nagisa started whimpering for my entrance inside him. I line myself up. Kiss him on the lips and inject my penis without warning. I push all the way as Nigasa was moaning, yet there were some tears dripping down his face. He looked so cute with his glassy eyes. I continued to thrust in and out until Nigasa finally reached complete pleasure...  
Nigasa PV  
Unff. Makoto is so good at fucking. Unff. Makoto had this angry yet happy expression on his face which makes me so hard. Makoto grabs my dick and strokes to the same speed as he is fucking. Unff. "I'm gunna cum! I'm gunna cum!" I screamed. Makoto kept on stroking until I hit my climax. He then let go of my penis, laid down more ontop of me, held my hands down to the couch, and thrusted extremely hard inside me. Unff. Fuck. Wow Makoto is so good at revenge and finding a way for me to suffer while he feels dominate. I came all over the both of us. Some of my seed launched onto both of our faces and everywhere else really. I was moaning like crazy. "Wow Nagisa, nice cum shot." Makoto said as he started to lick some of my seed while he was still inside me. "Well I was saving it for you." I said hoping I will get a good response back. "Same with me!" Makoto said and then he interrupted my moans of pleasure and conversation with more hardcore fucking. Makoto was at his climax inside me as he kept on thrusting. Without warning, even though you can tell in his expression on his face that he was about to cum, Makoto came inside me and it was so big. He filled my insided with his special cream and was moaning 100 times louder than I was. After a few minutes of deep breathing and staring around our used bodies, we disconnect. Makoto screams "We aren't done yet!" and he pulls me into a spooning position on the couch. Makoto of course was the big spoon and had dominance again as his muscular arms trapped me. We cuddled the entire night until I fell asleep in his arms...


End file.
